gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Beginnings: Obi-Wan
'''Star Wars Beginnings: Obi-Wan '''is a 2014 ''Star Wars ''video game based on the film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Plot A cargo transport through the lower levels of Coruscant is attacked and taken by the Black Heth, a brutal crime gang which controls the lower levels. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is dispatched by his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to rescue it. Upon arrival, Obi-Wan finds the crew men murdered, but follows a trail which leads him to the Black Heth den. A fight breaks out between Obi-Wan and the gang, culminating in Obi-Wan defeating the gang. He retrieves the cargo and departs from the lower levels. Returning to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan enters a training arena to face a training droid. Afterwards, Obi-Wan learns that an informant for the Coruscant Guard, who was working with the Black Heth, has been discovered and captured. He is being blamed for leading Obi-Wan to them. Not wanting to be the one responsible for his death, Obi-Wan volunteers to descend yet again into the lower levels and rescue him. Obi-Wan finds the informant and rescues him. The man explains to Obi-Wan that the Black Heth are getting weapons from an unknow supplier. Before he can disclose anymore information, the man is shot and killed by a sniper. Obi-Wan pursues the sniper, who eventually falls to his death, once again before Obi-Wan can extract information. Obi-Wan then attacks the next arms shipment and learns that the dealers go by the name of the Jin'Ha. The Jin'Ha agents themselves escape, but not before the Coruscant Guard arrive and captures a number of key Black Heth members. Obi-Wan returns to the Jedi Council and reveals that before the Jin'Ha departed, he placed a tracker on their ship. He requests that they find the place the Jin'Ha are manafacturing weapons and destroy it. Masters Plo Koon and Eeth Koth leave to investigate, eventually tracking the Jin'Ha to Obredaan. Obi-Wan returns to the arena and engages in a training duel against Saesee Tiin. After defeating him, the two Jedi are approached by Mace Windu, who tells them that they have lost contact with Koon and Koth on Obredaan. The duo are tasked with travelling to Obredaan to deal with the Jin'Ha and rescue the missing Jedi. Once the two touch down, they notice a Jin'Ha camp nearby. Tiin explains to Obi-Wan that Obredaan was once an industrial planet, but pollution made it uninhabitable and business was taken elsewhere. They deduce that the Jin'Ha have been making the weapons in the abandoned factories. They spot the missing Jedi held in the camp, and make their way into the mines below to try and free them in a surprise attack. After navigating the dangerous mines, the two Jedi return to the surface and assault the camp. Koon and Koth soon join the battle, and the Jin'Ha are driven out, retreating into the factories to arm themselves. The Jedi do not relent and begin to destroy the factories. Ultimately, the factories are destroyed, collapsing the Jin'Ha organization. Upon return to Coruscant, Obi-Wan is informed of a mounting crisis; the Trade Federation has formed a blockade of battleships around the planet Naboo, cutting off trade routes and starving the Naboo people. Chancellor Coriolanus Valorum has requested that the Jedi approach the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and negociate. The council assigns Obi-Wand and Qui-Gon to the task. On board the Trade Federation ship, the Jedi are sealed inside of a room as it is filled with poison gas. They are able to hold their breath long enough to escape and fight their way to the bridge, battling the Trade Federation's security droids. They find themselves unable to get through a large blast door and confront Gunray, so they retreat to the hangar bay and hide on board one of the ships. The ship is then taken to the planet's surface, where they learn that the Trade Federation has begun to invade Naboo. The duo meet Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan who was exiled from the underwater city of Otoh Gunga. They persuade Jar Jar to take them there, only for Jar Jar to be arrested upon arrival. They learn that they have stumbled upon an attempted coup by a gang of rebellious gungans. The Jedi fight them off, aided by Captain Tarpals, and in the end, they foil the uprising. Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungans, is thankful, and to show his gratitude, he allows Jar Jar to be released from prison and for the trio to take a bongo through the planet's core and into the captial city of Theed. They make it to the royal palace, but emerge in the lower levels. This does not throw them, however, and they fight through the palace and eventually find the Queen, Sabe Amidala, cornered in the throne room. Her chief of security, Captain Panaka, is the only other one who has survived the slaughter of her men. The group then head to the hangar, where they commandeer a ship and escape. However, the ship is damaged by one of the Trade Federation's battleships and is forced to land on the desert world of Tatooine. While Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and the Queen's handmaiden Padme Naberrie head into the nearby town of Mos Espa to look for the part needed to start the ship, a band of Tusken Raiders attack the ship and knock Panaka out before taking the Queen. While Panaka recovers on the ship, Obi-Wan journeys into the wasteland to find and confront the kidnappers. This boils down to his rescue of the Queen and defeat of the Tusken chief. Eventually, Qui-Gon contacts Obi-Wan and informs him that they have the part and are returning. As they arrive at the ship, an assassin appears and attacks Qui-Gon with a lightsaber. Obi-Wan jumps from the ship to assist his master and a duel ensues. They eventually chase the dark warrior into a cave, where he seemingly falls to his death. They return to the ship, where Qui-Gon introduces Obi-Wan to Anakin Skywalker, a young slave boy who is Force sensitive. Qui-Gon plans to train Anakin to become a Jedi. The group finally reach Coruscant, where the Queen becomes unhappy with the endless debating in the Senate of the issue. Acting on the advice of Naboo Senator Palpatine, Amidala makes a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, leading to him stepping down as Supreme Chancellor, with Palpatine subsequently becoming a candidate for his successor. Obi-Wan returns to the traning arena for the last time to duel Mace Windu. Afterwards, he is met by Panaka, who tells him that the Queen has been kidnapped by a gang. Obi-Wan realises that she has been taken by the Black Heth, and returns to the lower levels of Coruscant for the final time to deal with them. Having rescued the Queen, she reveals to the Jedi her plan to return to Naboo and form a resistance movement in an attempt to drive the Trade Federation out. Qui-Gon warns Obi-Wan to be weary; the warrior they faced on Tatooine was a member of the Sith, an ancient order which worships the Dark Side of the Force. The group return to Naboo and set up a meeting with the Gungans. Here, Padme steps forward and reveals that she is the real Queen, Sabe having acted as her decoy. The Naboo and the Gungans form an alliance and prepare to make an assault on Theed in hopes of retaking it. A city wide battle ensues, during which Padme, Panaka, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon make it into the palace hangar. Here, they are confronted the Sith warrior, known as Darth Maul, who survived. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ignite their lightsabers and an epic duel begins, taking them deeper into the generator complex. Obi-Wan becomes seperated from his master and is forced to watch helplessly as Maul kills him. Obi-Wan and Maul then engage in a bitter final showdown, which culminates in Obi-Wan kicking Maul down a large reactor shaft to his doom. As he cradles Qui-Gonin his arms, his master makes his last request be that Obi-Wan trains Anakin to be a Jedi. Moments later, Gunray is captured in the throne room and his droid army is deactivated. Palpatine is revealed to be the new Chancellor, and there are celebrations held across Naboo. At Qui-Gon's funeral, Obi-Wan tells Anakin that he will now be the one who trains him to be a Jedi. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Star Wars Category:Remakes